


Feels Right

by tombob2005



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tombob2005/pseuds/tombob2005
Summary: They're just friends. Right?
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Part 1

Pairing: Tom Holland X Reader

Warnings: Just making out, not much. Buckle up for part 2 ;)

——————————–

Y/N, Tom and Harrison.

Golden trio?

Nah, more like Platinum trio. Inseparable. Unreactive. Stable. Okay, maybe I should stop with the chemistry. Rather, we should move on to the chemistry between two members of our trio.

Tom and Harrison? I’d hoped so too.

Y/N and Harrison? Tom shipped it. He thought they were meant for each other.

Tom and Y/N? Bingo. Everyone shipped it. Their parents, Harrison. Hell, even Tessa.

And it was not petty teasing, everyone knew they had feelings for each other. They were just too shy to admit it. Tom, an actor, shy? When it came to his feelings, yes.

Tom placing soft kisses on her hair, cuddling, and occasionally, when they were alone, gazing into each others’ eyes-one might think they were a couple. Yes, they would admit it. They were a couple…of best friends. It was when Tom’s fame skyrocketed due to SpiderMan, that everything, everything changed.

Tom and Zendaya had been rumoured to be in a relationship. They were, after all, co-stars and good friends. So when the world heard of that, they immediately whipped up Tomdaya. They were sick of denying the rumours, so Harrison came up with an idea. He suggested that Tom and Y/N make public appearances so that the paparazzi would have something else to hog. They were, after all, experts at showing others that they were a couple.

Y/N wasn’t used to the spotlight, unlike Tom. She was reluctant to try out the idea, but couldn’t refuse Tom’s puppy-eyed pleading look. So she had sighed and agreed. Tom wanted to try out the idea right away, so she changed her outfit from one of Tom’s hoodies and gym shorts to a casual top and jeans, and they headed out. They went to the nearest café, and claimed a table. Tom was calming her down for the half an hour that they were there, until she couldn’t take it anymore. She didn’t know what they would make her look like. She knew about the haters: Ugly, fat, slut…the list could go on. So they left the café and went to Tom’s home. Harrison had some modelling work, and Harry was hanging out with Paddy for the day, so they had the house to themselves. As soon as the door closed behind them, Y/N sighed in relief and plopped on the couch. Tom chuckled, and threw one of his hoodies on her, knowing that it would be the most comforting thing she could have asked for at that moment. Apart from the warmth of his arms, of course. She pulled the top over her head, and Tom had to fight the urge to look below her face. She slipped on the hoodie and face-planted on the soft cushions.

He sat down next to her and she shifted so that her head rested on his chest.

“What do you want to watch?” he asks, stroking her soft hair.

“Uh, maybe Spectre?” she asks, hopefully.

He nods and turns on the TV. The movie starts. She sits up straighter, excited. Tom couldn’t help but turn and look at her face. He was happy with just that, even if it was just looking at the most beautiful face he’d seen in his whole goddamn life.

Okay, Tom, stop staring.

He turns his head back to face the screen, watching as James Bond mutters “Bottoms up.” and shoots.

The film continues, Tom not paying attention, but stealing ever-so-quick glances at the girl sprawled next to him. He was thankful that she was too engrossed in the movie to notice him. Little did he know, she had noticed and her cheeks would turn mildly pink whenever he looked at her.

“Seriously, Tom, how do you handle the fame? I couldn’t even handle 30 minutes.”

“You get used to it after a while, ya know?” he answers, running a hand through his hair, shrugging. She hums.

“What do you think they’re going to do now?” she shifts, placing her chin on his chest to look him in the eyes. He takes a moment to organise his thoughts, considering she scattered everything in his brain just by looking at him.

“We should check some platforms. Who knows, they might have already got something.”

Indeed, they had. Pinkvilla had a new article, and Twitter and Instagram were blowing up.

“I don’t want to see it.” she frowns.

“It’s okay, there’s nothing bad.” he says, scrolling through his phone.

She shrugs, wanting to take her mind off it, and continues to look at the screen.

Time goes on, so does the movie, filled with more stolen glances and blushes.

At last, they couldn’t take it.

“Tom, wha-”

“Y/N, I-” both of them start at the same time.

They interrupt each other and immediately stop. They know what each other was going to say and Y/N couldn’t help but blush. Tom smiles, one of his sweet smiles that he does during modelling that she absolutely loves. And he knows it.

Slowly, they lean in. They have been wanting this, but didn’t know when the time was right.

Their lips millimetres apart, drowning in the pools of each others’ eyes.

Their lips finally meet in a slow, innocent kiss. Their eyes flutter shut, basking in the taste of each other, not wanting to pull away, ever. Her palms rest on his chest, and his hands find their way to her waist, holding on for dear life.

As the lack of oxygen increases, they pull away, reluctantly. Still hooked on to each others’ eyes.

But only for a moment. They wanted this. They needed this. So their lips reconnect, moulding against each other, tilting their head in opposite directions to get more of the other as they continue, never, ever wanting to stop. Soon, the kiss gets heated.

He pulls her on his lap, lips never leaving hers. She straddles him, bunching his shirt in her fists, eyebrows raised up in pleasure.

Her hands move to play with the curls at the nape of his neck and he squeezes her hips. She tangles her hands in his brown curls as he swipes his tongue over her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth, their tongues clashing immediately. At that contact, sh lets out a soft, almost shy moan. That seemed to bring her back to the real world. She gasps, pulling away abruptly and stands up.

“I…uh…I need to go take a shower.” she mumbles, and hurries away.

Tom was too baffled to even respond. So he just sat there, messy haired, dumbfounded. James bond kneels next to Ernst Stavlo Blofeld and smirks.

——————————


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally gets too much. They can't hold it back anymore.

Pairing: Tom Holland X Reader

Warnings: Smut ;)

————————

Tom slowly opens the door to the bedroom.

“Y/N? You there?” he ventures.

He hears water splashing from the direction of the bathroom.

Oh, so she actually wanted to take a shower.

He had thought it was just an excuse.

He plops down on the bed, sighing. He stares at the wall, recalling the intimate moment they shared only minutes ago. 

What she tasted like. Vanilla.

How her lips felt like against his. A perfect puzzle piece.

How her warm breath felt on his cheek. Cozy.

What her moan sounded like. Honey to his ears.

How it felt. Right?

He runs a finger over his lip, smiling slightly.

Then he frowns. Why did she break the kiss? Was it wrong? Was it bad? He cringes. Did he use too much tongue? No, he shook his head. She had responded with as much passion. Then why did she pull away? He put his head in his hands. Had he just fucked up their friendship?

His head snaps up at the sound of the door opening. She comes out of the bathroom, looking the other way. His eyes trail down and sees the parts he desperately wanted to see covered by the towel. Her hair was wet, long ropes resting on her back.

Stop it, Tom. She’s your best friend.

He musters up the courage to talk.

“Y/N, why-” he starts.

“Oh, hey, Tom! What’s the next movie we’re watching? I’d like to watch Homecoming, but like, we’ve already seen that way too many times, but still I wanna watch-” she cuts him off, knowing perfectly well what he was going to say.

“Y/N, just hold up for a second, yeah?” he interrupts, mildly annoyed.

“Hmmm?” she furrows her eyebrows, pretending not to know what he was going on about.

“Y/N, why did you pull away?” he stands up, moving closer to her.

“I..uh…” she fiddles with her fingers, unable to meet him in the eyes.

“Go on.” he says softly.

“I love you, Tom. And I would be elated if we would become more than friends. I’d love that. It’d be perfect. But, you know everything isn’t perfect. It’s bound to go downhill sometime. And it will. We’ll break up. And I’ll be miserable. Why? Because I lost a boyfriend, a lover? No. Because I’ll lose my best friend. We’re going to lose each other as friends. And I can’t handle that. I just…can’t. You’re my everything, Tom. I can’t live without you. So, don’t think I don’t love you. I really, really do, Tom. I just…I don’t want to lose you altogether.” she finally speaks out her biggest fear.

“Oh, Y/N.” he moves closer, cupping her cheek in his palm.

Her eyes flutter shut, loving the feeling of his skin on her own.

He uses the hand to pull her chin up. “How does it feel?”

“It feels…Right.” she gazes into his eyes.

“Then that’s all that matters.” he whispers, leaning in to connect their lips.

He starts off slow, cautious. Her hands travel on his chest, moving to tangle in his curls. He leans down to kiss her better, pressing her flush against him. She gets on her toes and deepens the kiss. They distract themselves with each others’ taste and they stumble backwards, towards the bed. She falls on the bed, causing her to break away. He slowly pulls his shirt over his head, his eyes hooked on to hers.

Fuck.

She had seen him half-naked before, in movies and in real life, but right now, in the dim light of the bedside lamp, he looked 10x more hotter and she couldn’t help but swoon. She pulls him on top of her and kisses him with utmost passion and he groans, allowing her tongue to enter and clash with his. She moans, this time freely and Tom’s mind is disorganised for a moment when he hears her. He moves to her neck, nipping and licking at the skin in hopes of getting her to emit the sound again. He is rewarded as he reaches her sweet spot and she moans, tugging on his hair. He grunts at the feeling and bites the spot again, causing her to exhale shortly.

She couldn’t wait. She raises her hips upwards, meeting his growing erection and her breath hitches, causing her to become more wet.

He withdraws his lips from her neck and mumbles in a husky, lust-filled voice, his accent seeping through heavily, “Tell me what you want, darling.”

God, that’s so sexy. She bites her lip.

“Oh, is it?” he smirks.

Shit, did I say that out loud?! Her eyes widen.

“Yeah, you did.” he says, the smirk permanently plastered on his annoyingly attractive face.

She clutches his face and pulls him in again, primarily to hide her crimson blush, but also so that he would just shut up.

“Please, Tom. Touch me, please.” she mumbles, the words rolling almost incoherently off her lips.

“Mmm, darling. Anything for you.” he says, removing the towel, now exposing her body to his hungry eyes.

She whimpers under his gaze, trying to cover herself, embarrassed.

“No, love, you’re absolutely gorgeous.” he brings her hands above her head, giving her a long, loving kiss before moving down. By the time he reaches down, she’s already dripping and he gets harder, but he concentrates on pleasuring her. He gives a long lick on her slit and she moans, not unmindful of his curls tickling her inner thighs. He brings a thumb to her clit, rubbing small circles as his tongue laps up the wetness. Her hands fly to his hair, tugging on them harshly, telling him to go on. He obliges, his thumb moving faster, and his tongue entering her. Her mouth is agape, moans erupting uncontrollably as she gets closer to her orgasm. She screams his name as she cums, and he takes in all of her juices, coming up to kiss her swollen, trembling lips. She tastes herself on his lips and bites on it before panting, “You’re really good at that.”

“It’s me after all, darling.” he cockily remarks, licking his lips.

She rolls her eyes, trying to suppress a smile and her feet try to push down his pants, showing how impatient she was.

He smiles and takes off his pants and boxers at once, his dick slapping up against his toned stomach. She blushes, looking at him as he leans towards the drawer for a condom. 

She takes it from him and rips the packet open, and pumps his dick a few times before slipping on the condom. 

He groans and asks, “What about me?”

“Next time, Holland.”

“Oh, so there will be a next time?” he raises an eyebrow.

“Shut up and fuck me.” she demands.

He chuckles, but doesn’t waste any time. He enters slowly, both of them sighing at the feeling.

She squeezes his biceps and pants, “Move.”

He starts thrusting slowly, afraid of hurting her.

“Faster…” she begs, moaning. He starts pounding into her, nestling his head in the crook of her neck as she runs her hands over his muscular back.

“Fuck, Tom. I’m close, I-” she manages.

“Mmm, me too, fuck.” he mumbles into her neck.

“Tom, I’m gonna-Fuck!” she screams, nails digging into his skin as she reaches her high.

He thrusts a few times inside her before cumming too, and he removes himself from her, plopping down on the bed.

She nestles into him, not bothering that his chest was covered in a sheen of sweat.

He places a soft kiss on her forehead, “I promise, we’ll work it out. I’ll never leave you, don’t worry.”

She hums in satisfaction and nestles closer to him, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of his body.

“Tom? You there, mate?” they hear Harrison’s voice, and a door open and close.

Their eyes widen, and they sit up quickly looking at each other.

“Fuck me.” she mutters, facepalming.

—————————–


End file.
